


Crush

by Karezi413



Series: Responsibilites [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: Terezi's apprentice has a small crush on Karkat, and learns the truth behind the man.





	Crush

“Yeah well fuck you too Pyrope.” Karkat spat out as he bent over his map, trying to concentrate on his plan. Terezi rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness, getting off his couch. 

 

“You’re such an asshole Karkat.” She told him, heading into the bathroom to wash off her face.

 

“And you aren’t? Don’t spout your nonsense at me!” He demanded, picking up a pen and drawing a few lines where his army could come from.

 

“I don’t remember claiming I wasn’t, idiot.” She returned, moving over to him. “Have fun, I’m going back to my planning.” She continued, leaning over to kiss his cheek. She headed to the door, opening it and departing, closing the door tight.

 

“S-so how did it go, Ms. Pyrope?” A woman outside the door asked as she started to walk with her. Terezi had made a choice awhile back to take a troll under her wing to let her study under her, just in case she got captured or was killed in combat. Karkat hated the idea, he said it was basically planning for herself to die; but Terezi didn’t particularly give a damn.

 

“He didn’t like the pitch.” She said, gritting her teeth a little. “He said it was too risky.” She huffed and thought over her plan again. All she had wanted was to get a few more highbloods to their side who could be their spies. It only involved a bit more scouting to find them and then to send it out. “He’s just stupid.” She added. “Stupid, tall, ignoring asshole.” She hissed out before realizing she was talking aloud. “Sorry, what do you think?”

 

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know, I think he’s cute, he’s cute, brave, strong. I also don’t quite understand why you serve under him if you hate him so much…” She commented, looking away, a soft jade blush on her cheeks.

 

“I don’t-!” She stopped herself, calming down a bit. “...I mean what you thought of it being too risky, not what you thought of Karkat.”

 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, I think, maybe he’s just concerned the trolls you’ll enlist might turn on you. He’s really smart, he probably thought it all through.” She answered, trying to fix her mistake.

 

“You really like him don’t you?” Terezi asked, raising a brow as she opened the door to her room, letting her enter first. This room’s function was just for her planning and studying, she didn’t sleep in here, she slept in Karkat’s room.

 

“Well I am considering asking him out if there’s ever a night that’s not too busy…” She admitted. Terezi hadn’t thought she didn’t know about her and Karkat until she heard that. “But he wouldn’t be interested, I’m sure.” Terezi frowned, she didn’t want her apprentice to give up hope on anything, she had this way about her that making her sad made everything sad.

 

“I’m sure if he were single he’d like you too! You’re a wonderful girl!” Terezi told her, grinning at her. 

 

“Wait, he’s seeing someone?” She asked, never had she seen him with someone or talk about someone like he had a matesprit. It was well known in the higher ups that he and his right hand Sollux were moirails, but him having a matesprit wasn’t well known, or at least not well talked about. The door opened up as Karkat entered.

 

“I don’t remember dismissing you, Pyrope!” He barked out, entering the room. 

 

“I told you I was leaving dumbass!” She replied, rolling her eyes. 

 

“I wanted to discuss your idea still!” He said, approaching her now, looking down at her.

 

“And? You didn’t want to do my plan!” She retorted. Sometimes they yelled at each other a bit more than other matesprits did, but that was fine, they usually forgot about it five minutes later and usually went to sleep fine.

 

“You didn’t give me a damn chance! I was going to discuss with you the possibility of incorporating Sollux’s help so he can make sure shit goes according to plan!” She huffed.

 

“You think I can’t?!”

 

“I think! You have a lot on your plate already! Can I not fucking help you unload your duties?!” She hissed out. It wasn’t like she was overloaded. He sighed, growing tired of this.

 

“I don’t really think you fucking need to take pity on me, I can-” He moved to kiss her, mostly tired of her arguing back about his kind gesture. She blinked and squirmed a bit against him, letting him kiss her though. Her apprentice blinked and frowned a bit, she really didn’t hate Terezi for this, she just wasn’t happy about making herself look like a fool.

 

Karkat pulled back then, a slight smirk on his face. He hadn’t made her blush like that in a while. She was more worried on the other girl’s reaction however. “Remember, I’m your leader. You still answer to me.” He reminded, holding her close. She leaned up to whisper softly to him, making him smile at her words. “Deal~” He agreed, releasing her and heading out almost immediately. Terezi sighed before turning to her apprentice.

 

“Listen, I-I was going to tell you! He beat me to it!” She said quick, trying to calm her.

 

“No, don’t worry about it.” She assured, looking away. “Would, it be okay if I took the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow?” She asked quietly. “I just want to think things over.” Terezi nodded.

 

“Of course you can! Take all the time you need.” She was rather relieved that she wanted to come back. She thanked Terezi and gathered her things, leaving. Terezi moved to lock the doors before exiting the room and heading back towards Karkat’s room.


End file.
